Two For One
by SassyAni
Summary: Another cutesy one shot. A follow up to the popular Little Surprise. Rogan fluff. Future Fic


A/N: Back by popular demand, another one shot in the Little Surprise Universe

A/N: Back by popular demand, another one shot in the Little Surprise Universe

Two For One

"Huntzberger"

"Two for one Huntzberger—it's a bargain!"

Logan laughed. "Hey Ace. You're not a Huntzberger yet. That's tomorrow. Besides, why are you calling anyway, isn't it against the rules?"

"You know us Loreleis, we're just born to break the rules. I'm just calling you to inform you that if your progeny makes me throw up on my wedding dress, you will not be my master and commander on our wedding night."

"Really? And who will I be?"

"You'll be the butt faced miscreant sleeping on the uncomfortable couch and looking awfully miserable."

"You wouldn't deny me, my darling Ace. My ways of seduction lure you in ever time."

"I'll have you know, mister, that I can be very determined when I want to be."

"Yup, I know. I remember when you were determined to follow me everywhere—even into the shower—just so you could find out everything I knew about the Life and Death Brigade."

"I was not going to follow you into the shower. In fact, I believe it was you that gave in first, just because you so wanted to go out with the legendary Rory Gilmore." Rory responded giggling. She loved everything about her Logan, even when he was annoyingly cocky. What she had first interpreted as terrible arrogance was now more a quirky character trait. Although she still relished squashing his ego.

"Well, what can I say? I'm pretty glad I gave in. It was even worth the wound to my ego that I wanted you more than you wanted me. Now look at us."

"Yeah. Who would have thought that the legendary Logan Huntzberger would settle on one girl so young."

"Ace. Its not about settling down, its about finding the perfect girl who for reasons I can't understand, loves me."

"Shut up." Ror paused. "I know it hasn't been long, but I miss you. I feel lonely."

"I know exactly how you're feeling, Ace. Hey, how about you meet me in the Plaza lobby in an hour?"

"We're having a tryst? A clandestine meeting? I feel like we're cheating on each other, with each other."

"The sign that I've spent, way too much time with you. I actually followed the unordered thought of a Gilmore Girl."

"You know, you're not going to be able to call me a Gilmore Girl in about eighteen hours and seventeen minutes."

"And of course you have a countdown going. I know Ace, tomorrow two o'clock."

"By the way, who picked that time. I'm pretty sure it's the most random time of day ever invented."

"Ace I completely agree. And it was all your mom. I think it was her that said that after the craziness with the wedding, and not being together to night, we would want to have a few hours to have crazy monkey sex." Logan was still a little creeped out at how open Lorelei was talking about sex, but over the years, he had gotten used to it.

"Oh, yeah. And grandma muttered something about having the priest talk to us, again."

"Ace, I don't think anyone expects us never to have been together before. And when you start showing, its going to be especially obvious."

"Ugh. I'm going to need to go shopping, for maternity clothes. Do you realize that even the name sounds fat?"

"No, Ace. Besides, its okay to be fat if you're pregnant."

"What are you looking at right now?"

"Ace? How does that I any way relate to the previous topic?"

"It doesn't. Its just, right now. I'm looking out of our window and I see this boy pigeon chasing a girl pigeon."

"I didn't realize you went to pigeon school."

"Logan, I know what boy parts look like. They don't change that much between species."

"Boy parts? Ace, how old are you?"

"You are impossible, Logan. I am just going to hang up on you, that's how annoyed I am."

"See you in an hour?"

"You bet-ya buster!"

"Buster?"

"Logan, Can you just get over yourself? I can usually deal with your self centeredness, but right now I'm hormonal, nauseated and really, really missing you."

"I got it Ace. I'll talk to you soon, take care of our baby, and no coffee!"


End file.
